Episode 1
Lisa Mishima is having problems at school and at home when two mysterious boys transfer to her school, and she is caught up in a terrorist attack. Plot The episode begins with Nine and Twelve's stealing plutonium from a processing facility in Aomori (青森県) during winter. Six months after the plutonium has been stolen, they are shown walking along a school when Twelve spots Lisa by a pool surrounded by bullies. With the excuse of feeling hot, Lisa is seen pestered into jumping into the water with her uniform on. To everyone's surprise, Twelve suddenly dives into the pool playfully, stumping everyone even the bullies. After this seemingly insignificant incident, Twelve and Nine are both seen in their new classrooms introduced to the students, both enrolled in the same school as Lisa. Meanwhile the scene cuts into an office, where a man, Shibasaki is seen playing Shogi when his co-worker suddenly shows him a bizarre video of two masked boys. The boys in the video, nicknaming themselves Nine and Twelve who go by the group name Sphinx, announces that Tokyo would be enveloped by darkness after 3 pm. It was quickly dismissed as a joke by the two of them. At night, Nine awakens from a vivid nightmare of himself and Twelve running away from an institution while leaving behind a mysterious white-haired girl. Shaken, he attempts to calm down, waking up Twelve in the process. To which, a concerned Twelve is seen calling himself and Nine by their nicknames. Twelve then proceeds to comment that Lisa was probably the reason for his nightmare, since her eyes resembled "those who were from the institution". The next day Nine and Twelve's classes are spotted on a field trip to the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Office. At exactly 3 p.m, a black out occurs due to a crane smashing into the power lines. During this period of time, Nine and Twelve are seen behaving suspiciously as they place stuffed animals, supposedly containing bombs, around the building. Caught in the act by a confused Lisa, Twelve hands her one of the stuffed toys and instructs her to hold onto it. Running off to meet Nine, the two hold a brief discussion about sparing Lisa, to which Twelve proceeds to call Lisa. During the length of their phone conversation, Nine takes the phone and tells her she has two choices - to die in the building as the stuffed toy explodes or to agree to become an accomplice. To this, she replies, "I don't want to die!" Hearing that, Twelve immediately hops on his motorcycle and races over while Nine instructs Lisa on what to do. Twelve then meets Lisa at her present location and picks her up from the scene and both escape unnoticed. Trivia * The destruction of the building has a similar appearance as the bombing of the Twin Towers of the World Trade Center in New York City caused by the terrorist group al-Qaeda. * The introduction of Nine and Twelve has been speculated to be similar to the date of the attack on the Twin Towers, September 11, also known as 9/11. It may be because the time when the event happened, it was almost September 12. Or, that even on September 12, it still shocked the world, which would be a "terror in resonance", which is where the title of the anime comes from. Category:Episodes